


What's Wrong, Sweetheart?

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Boy 'verse [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy!Andy, Little!Joe, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tummy rubs, but daddy helps!!, daddy andy always makes things better, joe has a belly ache ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a tummy ache. Belly rubs and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong, Sweetheart?

**Author's Note:**

> hi vicki

“Daddy?” Joe whimpered as his pushed open the door to Andy’s bedroom. Andy awoke when Joe climbed into bed with him. “Daddy, don’t feel good.”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Andy asked, concerned as to why Joe was upset.

“Tummy hurts,” he whimpered in response. Andy frowned at Joe’s being upset. He opened his arms up to Joe and his baby crawled into them and immediately cuddled into his embrace.

“Where does it hurt, Bud?” Andy questioned, bringing his hand up to rub circles into Joe’s belly.

“There, Daddy,” Joe answered. He snuggled further into his daddy’s arms, enjoying the attention he was receiving. 

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Joe mumbled, eyes drifting closed. Andy rubbed his baby’s tummy until he was fast asleep, dreaming of places far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests!! I will probably do them.  
> http://expelliarmshit.tumblr.com/


End file.
